It is known to design ignition systems for antitank shells and missiles by arranging a twin casing of electrically conductive material in the nose of the shell or of the missile. The twin casing is surrounded, if appropriate, by a protective envelope. The operating principle is that when the envelope is deformed and the twin casing lying inside it (or possibly unprotected) is deformed, an electrical contact is established between the two parts of the twin casing. This contact is utilized for triggering the ignition system of the shell or of the missile.
The invention is preferably used in ammunition for combating tanks. As means of defense against shells and missiles of the type in question, the tanks can use warheads which expel splinters in the direction of the shell or the missile. The approaching shell or missile is exposed to a cluster of splinters when it is located relatively close to the tank. The purpose of the splinters is either to directly initiate the explosive of the shell or of the missile, or to initiate the shell or missile ignition system by means of a modest investment in terms of material volume, velocity, money and technical sophistication. There is therefore a need for making the approaching shell or missile as insensitive as possible to the said splinters, so that the shell or the missile reaches its target and is triggered there.